Majuub
by Supreme Fictioner
Summary: Abducted and sent to a psychotic world without parents that is infested with aliens, demons, and other supernatural beings, Young Uub struggles to survive and fight his way through his new life.


Majuub Chapter 1

"Happy birthday dude!" My closest friend Mark exclaimed while pointing a beer towards me. I have never drunk beer or any adult drinks like that in my life. Should that change here on my 15th birthday party over my close friend's house? I looked around  
/and saw many friends (and some people i don't even know but let them come over for some fun) staring dead at me while nodding their heads. Aww what the hell? A little sip won't hurt. "Alright fine." I said turning towards him and grabbing the beer.I  
/popped it open then heard "All of it Uub!" I recognized the voice immediately, one of my girlfriends (not that way) Heather who is very attractive to me. I'm a little bit gullible so i was gonna drink it all just for her. "Go! Go! Go!" Everyonestarted  
/chanting multiple times. I held the beer up to my mouth, then started chugging. The taste was terrible and i almost gave in but i kept going thanks to the chanting getting louder. Then all of a sudden, shockingly, the roof above us collapsedwithout  
a warning. I was hit in the head by a hard piece of the roof then more showered upon me. I never felt this much pain since breaking my shin in football last year. Everything was blurry in my vision, and my hearing was a bit faded. Then imanagedto  
get to my feet determined to check on my friends...mainly Mark and Heather. My vision finally came back along with my hearing allowing me to see the most horrific scene I've ever layed eyes upon. Almost the entire living room was engulfedingreen  
flames and most of my friends were laying lifeless while being burned. "Owww...Ahh (Cough)" I could hear Mark moaning in pain. He was right below me not engulfed in flames, but badly bruised. Like he had just been assaulted by a gang withbaseballbats.  
I couldn't beleive this! What the fuck happened?! I tried my best to help Mark to his feet as he moaned and struggled. "Alright, you good?" I asked him. "Yea, check on everybody else man." Hemanaged to speak in a groggy voice. I couldhear distant  
moans and choking that will always stick with me. I limped over to the horrific scene and couldn't manage to find someone who wasn't either engulfed in flames, or flattened by shrapnel. This definitely wasn't gonna leave my mindstomach begin  
to get tingly, as my sadness built up. I hadn't felt like this since...well that football injury. And through all of this searching, i could barely identify any of these burned corpses as Heather. Damn it! How did my birthday go tohelllike this?  
"Uub!" I heard Mark shout from behind. I turned to his direction and he was staring and pointing through the roof. He looked as if he had just saw a ghost. I looked up and saw green distant lights through the green smoke. A fewsecondslater when  
some smoke had subsided, I couldn't beleive my eyes. I saw what looked like a futuristic type spacecraft. It's headlights were green and bright. It was floating far above us with what looked like a turret in the font of the shipaimingat us.  
That had to be what caused all this. I and Mark were left speechless at the moment. Then, the top of the craft opened up slowly like a car door. My heart raced as I watched on in shock. Now I kid you all not, a dark figure ROSE from theopening  
and slowly drifted down our way. I backed towards Mark in fear that i rarley have, and I could feel and hear Mark's heavy panting. The figure became exposed once it entered the headlights. I...didn't know what to make of it! It's face wasa bit  
zombified and dark green. It also had skullish facial structures. It wore a all black bandana covering it's mouth and neck. The figure also had an all black long sleeved outfit that looked like regular cloth along with black gloves. It stared

/with it's fierce yellow glowing pupils in it's trapezoid shaped eyes. The zombified looking guy stood floating right in the roof's hole. I kept telling myself that this had to be some crazy ass nightmare but as much as i wanted to beleive it was,the  
/pain i felt from the roof was all too real. "What the f-fuck man?!" Mark spoke with a shaky voice. I could feel his fear, I don't know who was scared more. "You." It said in a spine tingling, demonic deep voice. It sounded as if it's voice had  
/an echo. It raised it's right arm towards me and pointed it's index finger. My heart dropped and I felt like i had just ran a marathon. I was shook, And too scared to even talk back to this thing. "It's time for you to come with me."


End file.
